Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {2} & {3} \\ {-1} & {-1} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {4} & {-2} \\ {2} & {-2} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}-{-2} & {2}-{4} & {3}-{-2} \\ {-1}-{2} & {-1}-{-2} & {-1}-{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {-2} & {5} \\ {-3} & {1} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$